Rocking Revolution
by MissBeckyJolene
Summary: Let's see what happens when you mix country music, Sam and Dean Winchester, and a county fair into the mix! Please, do not leave hateful reviews, as they may hurt my feelings to a certain extent.


**Rocking Revolution**

\- A Supernatural FanFic/Song Fic

\- Starring Dean Winchester and Ashley Peters (OC)

 _Summary_

 _\- So, after battling a tough case, Dean and Sam are invited to a music festival where Dean's girlfriend is performing a song off her album "Rocking Revolution". Dean finally realizes that he wants to spend the rest of his life with this woman, so after she is done performing her song, Dean gets the gumption to go and propose to Ashley_.

*Disclaimers - In no way, shape, or form I own the show Supernatural or all of it's characters, nor do I own the song "I'm Taking the Wheel" by sheDAISY.

 _\- I only own my OC, Ashley Peters._

* * *

 ** _~ A special thanks of gratitude goes to JJ the Great, who inspired me to get back into writing once again. Thanks!_**

* * *

 **Lebanon County Fair**

 **Lebanon, Kansas**

After coming back from a trip in which Dean and Sam Winchester had a tough case, the brothers discovered that Dean's girlfriend, Ashley Peters, was performing a song of her debut music album, Rocking Revolution, after seeing a poster with her on it, advertising the fair. Well, you see, Ashley is a up and coming musician who is honestly trying her shot at a music career.

"So, I see that Ashley is performing tonight. Are you sure you want to propose to her tonight or do you want to wait?" Sam asked his older brother.

"Sam, I'm 100 percent sure as apple pie, that I want to spend the rest of my life with Ash. Besides, I've missed her so bad. Who knows, maybe she'll record some rock songs on her new album." Dean told his younger, but taller brother.

"Well, we better find a spot for the show. I'm looking forward to see Ash, too. Come on." Sam replied as the two brothers walked over to the stage area, where a bunch of people were starting to gather.

* * *

 **Meanwhile** , in the set up backstage area, stood 28 year old Ashley Rose Peters. She has a mixture of pink, purple, and blue hair that has a French braid wrapped around the crown of her head. Her eyes are a gorgeous chocolate brown, while her skintone is a beautiful peach/golden suntan mixture, courtsey of the warm Kansas weather.

She is wringing her hands like crazy, as she nervous to perform in public for the first time. But little does she know, the special guy in her life is there tonight to suprise her, along with his younger brother. Ashley's outfit is a black short styled crop top, with a black off the one shoulder longsleeve shirt, black nylon tights, blue jean short shorts, and black heeled men's work styled boots. Her microphone is a pinkish/purplish tint to it and is a Sennheiser SKM 5200-ll.

"5 minutes until show time, Miss Peters. And good luck tonight." A stage hand said to Ashley as she stood up and headed to the side of the stage area to prepare for her walkout onto the stage.

Then after a warm up song was played by the band, the announcer says "Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a warm Lebanon County Fair welcome to our very own town sweetheart, Miss Ashley Peters!" as Ashley walks out onto the stage to a crowd of people applauding, very loudly.

"How's everyone here tonight? I'm so glad to be here to perform a song off my debut album. This song is called I'm Taking the Wheel" Ashley said as the band started to play the opening of the song before she raised her microphone to start singing.

 _I slammed the door a thousand times_

 _What's mine is mine_

 _What's yours is mine_

 _It's a long drive uphill_

 _Sit back I'm taking the wheel_

 _So many highs so many lows_

 _You move too quick to ever show_

 _Exactly how you feel_

 _So I'm takin' the wheel_

 ** _[Chorus]_**  
 _Everybody says it can't be done_

 _We drive each other crazy but_

 _You're still the one_

 _You make it hard to stay_

 _Harder to run_

 _You and me we're quite a pair_

 _We make a mess out of thin air_

 _You know I love you still_

 _But I'm takin' the wheel_

 ** _[Chorus]_**  
 _It's a knock-down drag-out fight_

 _Tongue-tied and twisted we can go all night_

 _You're comin' with me and here's the deal_

 _Baby slide on over I'm takin' the wheel_

 _So many roads we're left to take_

 _So much history to make_

 _We bend but we don't break_

 ** _[Chorus]_**  
 _It's a knock-down drag-out fight_

 _Tongue-tied and twisted we can go all night_

 _You're comin' with me and here's the deal_

 _Baby slide on over And leavin' this crazy tug-of-war_

 _Only makes me want you more_

 _You're comin' with me that's how I feel_

 _Baby slide on over I'm takin' the wheel_

 _Oh yeah_

 _I slammed the door a thousand times_

 _What's mine is mine_

 _What's yours is mine_

 _It's a long drive uphill_

 _Sit back I'm taking the wheel_

" Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Peters and the band will be back in 10 for another song performance. So stay where you are and enjoy the sounds of classic rock!" the announcer said as Ashley and her band went backstage for a break before returning to the stage.

Dean and Sam made their way backstage, very quietly and letting the crew to stay quiet as the Winchester brothers snuck up behind Ashley as she had her back turned away from them. Then, Sam decided to lightly tap Ashley on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Uh, excuse me ma'am, we were wondering if my friend and I could get your autograph if you don't mind." Sam said a deep, gruff voice as to disguise his own.

"Oh my gosh, Sam! Dean! I've never been so happy to see the two of you. Y'all finish your trip okay?" Ashley asked as she hugged both Sam and Dean, and then kissed Dean as she was welcomed into his arms as Dean wrapped her up from behind.

Then, when Sam had asked Ashley if he could pick up a copy of her CD, Dean pulled a small, black velvet box that contained a stainless steel ring with three purple amethyst stones surrounded by diamonds. He got down on one knee with the ring box open and waited for Ashley to turn back around to propose to her. Then, once Ashley slowly turned back towards Dean, she had a shocked look and tears running down her face as she saw Dean on one knee, getting ready to propose as he start talking.

 ** _" From the time we first met until now, I've fallen in love with you deeper and deeper each day, you have been the eternal flame on a cold, dark night for me that keeps on burning. You mean the entire world to me and I'm glad we became one with each other. I guess what I'm trying to ask is if you, Ashley Rose Peters, will join me and become Mrs. Dean Winchester. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" Dean asked as he started to slowly cry as he anticipated the answer from Ashley._**

"Dean, I'll be more than happy to be your wife! Yes, a thousand times, yes, I'll marry you!" Ashley cried out, excited as Dean slipped the engagement ring on his now fiancee's left ring finger.

What nobody really truly knew, was that one of the stagehands had a camera in his hand and a screen set up on both sides of the stage to see Dean's wedding proposal to Ashley. A roar of cheers and clapping could be heard as the people were clapping and cheering for the happy couple as they walked out onto the stage and waved to everyone as Dean hugged and kissed Ashley as the band played a happy tune for the newly engaged couple.

Now, Ashley couldn't wait to become Mrs. Dean Winchester and to start planning her wedding to the ultimate love of her life.

 **The End!**


End file.
